The Darkside
by drakonic13
Summary: A True Blood story
1. Chapter 1: The Darkside

We don't own true blood. this story belongs to my wife.

* * *

"A vampire? In Bon Temps?" This was unheard of even though vampires had 'come out of the coffin' almost 2 years ago now, one here was news to us all.

"That's what I hear Cher" Sam didn't seem all to excited about our newest resident to Renard parish. I had never seen a vampire so I found myself wondering what one might look like.

"We don't need none of them vampires here. They can just go back to where they came from" Arlene was out right against vampires. She hated them in every way, though she has never met one.

I was intrigued by our new resident and was keen to meet this vampire. After work at Merlotte's Bar and Grill I drove home, it was late so I knew gran would be in bed by now. I found myself dreaming of the vampire that night, like it was around me or in my head. I woke the next morning to the sound of Tina my cat, purring on my bed.

"Hey Tina good morning" I felt tired that morning like I hadn't slept at all. I tried to remember my dream but it seemed all a blurr now. Gran was in the kitchen making breakfast. Gran looked after us when my parents died in a flash flood when I was just 8.

"Gran did you hear? There's a vampire living right here in Bon Temps" Gran supported the vampire rights amendment, she was as interested in them as I was.

"Really? Have you met him?" she asked me excitedly

"Well no but Sam told me last night at work isn't it exciting gran?" she smiled at me as she placed my breakfast on the table.

"How old do you suppose the vampire is? Do you think he would remember the war?" Gran was a member of a group called "The Descendants Of The Glorious Dead". All members who had family that fought in the civil war "could be". I wasn't sure if the vampire would be old enough to remember the civil war but I have heard of many 300 years old or older so I thought the chances were high.

As I made my way to work that afternoon I couldn't help but think of the dream I had but couldn't fully remember. I tried to push the dream from my head but it wouldn't go. The stream of thoughts seemed overwhelming that night I couldn't concentrate on anything. I was able to read people's minds since I was a little girl. Over the years I have learned to control it. I find it unethical to listen to my friends, my family, my boss. But some times I lose my focus.

I felt a cold air brush my cheek as the door of Merlotte's door opened. I looked up from my note pad and watched the pale brown haired figure sit in my section. I knew immediately that he was Merlotte's first vampire. I was so excited. He wasn't what I had expected vampires to look like apart from being pale. He looked like a regular man brown hair and eyes, average height but built well.

Our eyes locked on each other. I slowly made my way towards him.

"Look at her like she's walking down the isle on her god damn wedding day" Tara said to Sam just loud enough for me to hear but I didn't care I was locked in his gaze.

"What can I get for you this evening sir?" I said to him trying to contain my excitement.

"Do you have any of that bottled synthetic blood?" His voice was deep and smooth. It made goose bumps appear all over my body. It took an second for me to form my thoughts to make a sentence.

"Um...no sorry were all out, Sam got some a year ago but no one ordered it so it went bad" I didn't realise the huge smile that had formed on my face as I spoke to him.

"Is there anything else you drink?" I hoped he would order something, I didn't want him to leave. I had only just met him. I felt the need to get to know him

"Well actually no but you can get me a glass of red wine so I have a reason to be here." I smiled even more but didn't hold it back this time.

"Well whatever the reason I'm glad you are" I flicked my ponytail and made my way to the bar.

"A glass of red wine Sam" I hadn't yet noticed Tara standing on my left side waiting to chew me out but no matter what she had to say I was happy and nothing would ruin it.

"Are you out of your damn mind Sook? That is a vampire! He will suck you dry and throw you away with no remorse you gonna get yourself killed!" Her voice seemed to go in one ear and out the other. I was to busy focusing on the Rattrays who were now sitting next to the vampire Denise and Mack Rattray were nothing more then trash. Mack had nothing but vile thoughts about my body.

"Here you go, Sook you need to watch yourself around the vampires there not like us they can turn on you." I knew Sam supported the vampire rights amendment so it was strange hearing him warning me about the vampire.

"Sam you ain't my mama I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself. so y'all need to butt out" I took the vampire's wine from Sam but when I turned he and the Rattrays were gone in such a blurr. Out of concern and worry about what the Rattrays planned to do to him, I pulled off my apron then ran fast as I could out the back door to Merlotte's which lead into the car park.

This car pack was just gravel road surrounded by trees. It was dark out and I didn't see the Rattrays or the vampire. I listened in with my mind I quickly picked up Mack's thoughts.

"Oh Jesus hurry up I need some V my body is starting to hurt and I just need to get it in me" They were draining him right here in the parking lot of Merlotte's I needed to find them quick before I ran out of time.

"Christ Mack your a fucking drug addict" I heard Denise's thoughts to and then I saw them as I turned into the utter darkness of the tree cover behind Merlotte's. I spotted a large tow chain in the back of Jason's truck. I slowly took it out hoping it wouldn't make any noise and draw there attention. I slowly approached Mack who's back was turned to me and I hit him as hard as I could with the chain it knocked me back a couple of steps and knocked Mack to the ground screaming.

"AHHH! Oh girl have you caused yourself a whole heap of trouble. Your gonna wished to had stayed away." He got up from the ground after pulling a knife from his boot and holding it out ready to attack. I threw the chain and it wrapped around his neck choking him.

"You meddling bitch! I'm gonna cut you to ribbons. You have no idea who your messing with you little cunt"

Denise reached to pick up the knife that Mack had dropped, I grabbed it just before her.

"You better get out of here before you get hurt, you 2 bit skank trailer trash" I had never been such a foul mouthed person but I was so angry at what I saw that I couldnt hold back.

Denise reached to collect the blood they had drained from the vampire I swiftly moved closer with the knife held up.

"Don't even touch it get out of here now!" I began to raise my voice disgusted that she would even try take the blood.

Mack was staggering around the chain still wrapped around his neck his face had gone so red from it. Denise ran to there car which was parked close by. I dropped the knife to check on the vampire they had silver around his wrists and neck, his skin was scorched and seemed to be melting. I was hesitant to pull the silver off but I knew I had to. I lifted the sliver chain off him gently his skin stuck to the chain like melted plastic. I grabbed him quickly and pulled him backwards avoiding the now furious Denise from running us over as she sped past us. I was now alone in the dead of night in a dark overgrowth of trees and bushes with a hungry vampire. A part of me wanted to help him but something in me screamed RUN.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Ground

Me nor my wife own True Blood. The story belongs to my wife.

Finding Ground

While I was thinking to myself the vampire had made his way swiftly to his feet, the movement to quick for my eyes to follow.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I tried not to stutter those words as I forced myself to sound calm and controlled.

He stood there, looking at me for a long time, almost as if he saw me as dinner and i'd be dammed if I would let that happen. I got to my feet and stood close to him, looking directly back into his eyes to let him know I was not afraid. Even though the thought of being alone with a hungry and probably angry vampire did make me want to check around me for signs of regulars at Merlotte's. I saw only the familiar form of the local stray collie. Even that gave me some comfort. The dog stood at my side looking at the vampire.

"Is this to be your protector?" he said coldly and his voice reached a new depth.

It made my heart skip a beat, but I held myself upright as my mother had said a lady should stand.

"Ill have you know I am more than capable of looking after myself, so you just watch it mister." I had raised my voice to assure him I was serious.

"And if you're going to be rude after I saved your life I think ill just leave and go back to work" I was starting to become a little to cocky and confident, even for me. I began to make my way back to the bar when his voice rang out in my head

"Wait! Don't go..." I felt myself smile again did this vampire like me?

He must if he wanted me to stay with him. I turned after I allowed the smile to fall off my face. I didn't want him to know that I was happy about him asking me to stay. I hadn't had much experience with men. Not with hearing every thought they have ever had. It becomes hard to date when you know a man is thinking about how you would look naked whilst on your first date.

"I...they might come back and I can't fight yet" his voice was beginning to sound more vulnerable I couldn't resist, though I must admit I was disappointed that he only wanted me to watch him so those damn Rattrays didn't come finish him off.

Even still, I was interested by the vampire and wanted to know more about him. I made my way back to him and sat on a nearby log he was looking around as he removed the belt they had used to tie above his elbow to make it easier to find a vein.

"What is your name?" I asked him expecting an ancient name for all I knew this vampire could be hundreds or even thousands of years old.

"Bill" he replied in that deep voice that sank into my heart again but I found myself vaguely surprised by his answer.

"Bill! Bill! I thought it might have been Anton or Basil but Bill? A vampire Bill?" I was now giggling at the vampire.

His name was not what I had expected and he did not seem to pleased that I found his name humorous, he sighed and tutted at me.

"And what is your name as it seems you find humour in mine." He had caught me by surprise.

Did I really want this vampire to know my name? Did he just hope to mock my name as I did his? I sat myself up straight again and looked at him with a straight face

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse"

"Sookie? That's a very unusual name Sookie." He was locked on my eyes once again with that same "dinner" look on his face.

I looked away to try break the tension. I listened to the surroundings and heard silence, no breathing, no birds, no wind and no thoughts. I snapped back to reality not noticing that Bill had been speaking to me.

"I cant hear you."

I was so shocked why could I hear no thoughts from this vampire, did he even have thoughts? Was it something else I couldn't make sense of?

"I said. Thank you for saving me."

I leaned off the log nearly losing my balance and grabbed both sides of his face trying to listen hard but I heard nothing.

"No I can hear you, but I can't hear your... oh my stars."

He looked at me confused and like he thought I was out of my mind. A young woman in a dark forest with a hungry vampire at the back of a bar and I was holding his face. I moved back from him after the old collie gave a few barks it was like he was telling me there was danger. Bill launched forward sitting me back onto the log so quickly I caught my leg on some bark

"What are you?"

Shit had I given myself away? He looked into my eyes as if trying to figure me out I tried to calm myself but I began to shake a little.

"Well...Im..Soo... Sookie Stackhouse and im a waitress" The words stumbled out of my mouth.

He was close enough to kiss me and I wasn't sure what he might do.

"No... Your something more than that something more than human."

I wondered what he was thinking I did always curse my "gift" but times like these it was useful to asses the situation.

"That's so silly what are you talking about? I'm as plain as paper. That's just nonsense"

I had quickly realised the silver chain loosely wrapped in my fingers I slid is quickly and smoothly up to and around my neck.

"Silver huh? I thought that was only werewolves?"

I was now acknowledging the existence of werewolves to? But how did I know. It was possible was it not? Now that vampires were out in the open and I knew I was something more than human what else was out there?

"I would appreciate it if you kept this quiet we don't like our weaknesses to be made public knowledge."

I understood what he was saying all the local red necks needed was a little knowledge and they would go vampire hunting. People like Mack and Denise Rattray who drained vampires to sell the blood.

"Ok, I wont say anything I gotta go now Bill. I need to get back to work I'll um...see you around."

I removed the chain from around my neck and swing it playfully in my hands as I made my way back to Merlotte's bar. Sam was standing at the back door waiting for me.

"God Sookie, where were you? We were so worried about you."

Sam seemed out of breath. I could just imagine him running all over the place looking for me. I hadn't realised the time I had been gone. Almost 2 hours the bar had already closed for the night.

"Are you ok? What happened to the vampire?"

I could see sam checking my neck to see if I had been bitten. Like I would ever let a vampire bite me.

"I'm fine Sam, honest im looking forward to a good sleep though."

I did feel quite tired though I hadnt done much. Sam sighed in relief and gave me a smile.

"Okay go on home. I'll see you tomorrow for the lunch shift."

I smiled and turned to make my way to my car. I felt strange walking to my car not knowing if Bill was watching me or had already left. The drive home seemed long tonight but I was relieved to see the old house my grandmother owned. It had been built by our great grandfather. We had painted it yellow last year. Gran said it was a happier colour and it seemed to many houses in Bon Temps were just plain white.

I went inside the house hoping to see the familiar face of my gran to give me comfort after the nights events but being as late as it was I expected her to be in bed. I was right but instead I was greeted by the gentle meow of Tina. She rubbed her cheek and tail against the wall asking for me to pet her.

"Well hello Tina."

I picked her up and carried her to my room stroking her head as I climbed the stairs. Her purr was soothing. I barely made the effort to undress that night. I just slipped off my pants and climbed into bed I was asleep before I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3: Payback

Pay Back

I woke up to the glistening sun beaming into my room and the smell of Gran's breakfast downstairs. I looked at the clock to check the time and it was almost 11:30. I had slept much later than normal but still felt tired.

I hopped into the shower feeling I was being watched. I thought to myself vampires cant come out in daylight so it couldn't have been Bill but I still felt strange and then I heard my bedroom door opening. I knew I couldn't have been gran she always knocked first. I looked around the bathroom for something I could use to protect myself. I found a screw driver Jason had left here when he fixed the shelves. Wrapped in my towel I stepped into my bedroom holding the screw driver tight only to see Tara standing in my bedroom looking around.

"Tara Thortan you damn near gave me a heart attack. what are you doing here anyway?" I let myself relax and put the screw driver down on the bedside table as I passed it making my way to the wardrobe.

"My mama is slinging back bottles of Captain Morgan like the were kool aid on a hot day and its just to damn depressing to be there right now." Tara's mother had been fond of alcohol since she was a young girl often getting drunk and leaving Tara alone to feed herself. I guess Tara had become tougher because of it though I can see that she longs for someone to look after her even if she doesn't show it.

"You can take a shower here if you'd like and yes you can borrow some of my clothes" Tara was like my sister I've known her forever we always did everything together

"Thanks Sook, what were you thinking last night though with that vampire? They aren't like us Sook they only want your blood. They don't want to be friends you gonna get yourself killed messing with them and where did you disappear off to last night? you had us all worried" Tara also took on the role of my protector never letting anything happen to me but still I wasn't a baby and I can take care of myself.

"Just out back and he seemed like a stand up guy. I don't think he's like those other vampires you hear about." There were sometimes news reports of people found dead with teeth marks and not a drop of blood left in them often found just tossed in rivers or alley ways.

"Damn Sook he is a vampire! All he wants is blood and you were talking to him what? all of 5 minutes? How do you know what he's like for all you know he could have been putting on his charm just so he could sink his teeth into you." There was something about Bill he didn't seem like that kind of vampire. Though Tara's words had some logic. I didn't know him but I was ready to change that.

I got myself dressed and while Tara was in the shower there was a knock at the door. I heard gran answer. It was Bud Dearborn the Renard parish sheriff. I heard them talking quietly. I made my way downstairs to find out what it was all about.

"Sookie sheriff Dearborn would like to ask you some questions. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Gran walked back to the kitchen and Bud stood into the hall way and looked at me

"Hi Sookie...I just have some questions about last night Mack was at the hospital in Monroe. He got busted up pretty bad and he said that it was you can you tell me what happened?" From what I had heard on the news a few weeks ago there had been a law against draining vampires recently enforced. It said that vampire blood was being used as a drug much like cocaine or heroine but far more expensive. Probably due to the high risk of catching and draining vampires.

Tthey were hurting a friend of mine... Vampire draining is illegal right? I was just doing my civic duty by stopping them and Mack rattray wasn't shy about threatening me with his knife either so I hope your taking that into account Sheriff Dearborn." I was sure my answer was clear enough In Bud's eyes to show I had done nothing wrong by law anyway.

"Sookie your a good girl I hate to see you getting mixed up with vampires." I was getting a little annoyed with everyone butting into my business and treating my like a 5 year old.

"Well lucky for you no one is forcing you to watch. Now if were done here I gotta get something to eat before work."

It was already past noon and I had a 1 pm shift at Merlotte's but thankfully gran had food sitting on the table waiting for me. I sat and began to eat.

"What did sheriff Dearborn want Sookie?" I wondered if gran would react the same as everyone else if I told her about Bill.

I looked down at my food and almost mumbled "A vampire came into Merlotte's last night."

I wasn't sure what response I had expected from her. That her granddaughter had actually met the local vampire but she always did understand though. I always told her everything.

"Really!? Thats so exciting" she sat down next to me like an excited school girl before christmas. "Did he have fangs?"

I chuckled a little at that question and lifted my head with a smile glad I had someone as excited about the vampire as I was.

"Well yea but they stayed put away most of the time."

We were both smiling as we talked about Bill but then I found myself wondering. Would I ever see him again after what happened with the Rattrays. I explained to gran what happened last night and she was shocked.

"But why would someone want to do that to someone? Vampire or not. That poor, poor man I think they got what they deserved...Oh Sook look at the time. Don't you have to be at work at 1?"

I looked at the clock me and gran had been talking for over 40 minutes. I was gonna be late for work if I didnt leave right now I grabbed my bag and shoved my shoes on then skipped out to my little yellow car and drove to work. I was 5 minutes late but sam didnt mind he was happy to see me as always.

There was no sign of Bill that night or the Rattrays. I wondered if everything okay. I was so distracted all night. I just wanted work to be over so I could leave. There was no sign of Tara either that night, who was Sam's new bartender, though Sam didnt like the idea. Tara was hot headed and had lost 3 jobs in the last year because she had violent outbursts on staff and customers.

"Time to close up shop Cher." Was I ever glad to hear Sam say those words.

I whipped off my apron and made my way out back to the parking lot. I looked over into the trees ,where I had seen the Rattrays draining Bill, but there was nothing there. I stood there for a moment before sighing and walking to my car. As I was taking out my keys I felt something behind me and next thing I knew I was thrown against my car and then to the ground I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and legs. I opened my eyes to see Mack rattray standing above me.

"NO BODY MESSES WITH US NOW YOU GONNA PAY" I didnt know what to do.

I feared for my life. Mack and Denise kept kicking my body. I tasted blood in my mouth I was starting to lose the feeling in my legs. I felt one strong kick to my face and I began to get dizzy was this the end for me? I thought as everything started getting blurry, I heard the click of a gun then the sound of a familiar bark.

I opened my eyes to see the faint figure of the same collie, who had been there the night the Rattrays tried to drain Bill. The gun shot rang loud in my ears then it all went black...


End file.
